Wasting All These Tears On You
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Song fic. Song is called Wasting All These Tears On You performed by Cassadee Pope. I do not own this song, no copy right intended. Enjoy! :)


Wasting All These Tears On You Chapter 1-Only Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

I've never cried. Not once. I didn't cry when Gumball rejected me countless times and I didn't cry when Cake left or when Marshall Lee left for 2 years to deal with well whatever it is he left to go deal with. That was when I was 14, I'm 16 years old now going on 17. And I didn't cry when my mind travels to thoughts of my mother, like how do I handle the cramps that happen every month, or what dresses look good on me, or my messed up boy drama. I don't cry, I've always held it in to be brave, be strong, to never give in or give up. But this time I cannot stop the salty liquid to fall from my tired, and confused eyes.

I stand there frozen, then drop down by the tree I was using to hide, prop my back against the tree trunk, and pull my legs up to my chest and breakdown my face buried in my knees. It's dark, cold and rainy. How could I have been so, so stupid? I should have known it wouldn't work between us, the reason was pretty obvious. He didn't even give a damn about me, tonight proved that. I can't get that image out of my head, of her with him, them annoyingly happy while I stand there in shock and hurt as they are completely oblivious to my presence. I almost don't notice the strong arms wrap around me pulling me to him as he hushes me while stroking my wet hair.

Then he hums in my ear to soothe me with his melodic voice. But I don't pay any notice. I am immobile. Stupid Flame Prince! His cold yet slightly warm hands wipe away the tears that fall, I rest my head against his chest. "Oh, Fi, I'm sorry this happened to you. FP is an ass for doing this to you. I'll beat up his scrawny ass for ya" Marshall Lee said at attempt to cheer me up, he gets a weak smile from me as an answer. He hugged me tighter in comfort, I held him closer pulling my body up in a ball. "C'mon let's get you out of this cold." He whispered in my ear, I nodded in response.

We were at the tree house in no time. Marshall set me on my bed and bundled me up in my comforter and wrapped his arms around me, sat on my bed in attempt to warm me up faster. Given he has low body heat, he's mostly cold. But he's trying to keep me warm so I don't get sick. "Better?" he asks. "A little. I suppose." I manage to say. Marshall leaves for a moment then comes back with a notepad and a pen I look to him questionable and confused as he hands them to me. "What's this for?" I ask. "Whenever I feel like shit I write a song. Probably why I'm such a huge hit. Maybe this will help, maybe it won't just give it a try." He said settling back on my bed pulling me to him so my back is against his chest.

I don't have to think, the lyrics come to my head. When the song is written Marshall says "Wow! Beautiful, how about you sing it at my next show which just so happens next week." He said. I smiled and nodded.

Next week. It's dark out and I'm surrounded by a thousand-some crowd and a bunch of bright stage lights. An audience for Marshall Lee and the Hell Bounds featuring me. "This song was written my best friend you may know her as adventuress or heroine but to me she's just Fionna. Please give a big welcome to her." He said clapping with the rest of the crowd, supporting me as I make my way across the stage to the microphone. I look to Marshall he gives me and encouraging nod, I take a deep breath nod to the band to start and sing:

(**This song is by Cassadee Pope, it is called Wasting All These Tears On You. Look up the lyrics, sorry I don't want to copyright because I don't want to go to jail. I'm only 15!**)

The crowd erupts in loud cheers, I smile hugely as I see the one person it was intended to, leave. Marshall gives me a hug and I bow as the crowd cheers even more.


End file.
